1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a voltage down converter and, more particularly, to a voltage down converter for dropping an external voltage to provide an internal voltage.
2. Related Art
Generally, a voltage down converter is used in a semiconductor integrated circuit to drop an external voltage, thereby providing an internal voltage that is more stable with respect to changes in the external voltage. Accordingly, the reliability of circuit operations can be improved due to the more stable internal voltage, and operational power can be reduced, thereby reducing power consumption.
In order to set such an internal voltage to a predetermined voltage, a reference voltage is compared with an internal voltage, and a voltage supply is driven with the compared signal. However, as external voltages are becoming lower and lower, the compared signal may not be sufficient to drive the voltage supply due to the size of the voltage supply, which may make it difficult to provide a stable internal voltage.